Forever TRUE Love
by KuNek0
Summary: This is a one shot love story about Kimura & Shin,their happiness after graduation ,until one day it leaves a scar in one of their lives.Will the one get through it?what happened between them?...will their love last?...ps:an original YAOI story from m


**Forever TRUE love**

"I want to make you happy because seeing you smiling makes me happy"

It still fresh in my memory, as if it just happened yesterday. We are the newly graduates from Kei San High School. Kimura and I went for a walk after the ceremony. He held my hand and smiled. "I love you" was the only word he said at that time. Kimura was the best friend a guy could have and an amazing lover for the past 2 years. Even though we walked on the wrong path to a tabooed relationship, neither of us cared. It was love, REAL love. Every second we spent together was amazing and the sex was mind blowing. We stroll until we came about to the exact spot I confessed my feelings to him 2 years ago. He caresses my hand and held it tightly. I was blushing so red that Kimura can't help but to chuckled at my sudden red ness across the bridge of my nose. Then he kissed my forehead and said "let's live together". I was shock and speechless at the sudden proposal, but of course I answered him with a smile and a simple 'yes' followed by a passionate kiss.

2 month after the ceremony and the proposal, I moved in to his apartment. Everyday we acted like newly weds. It was heaven in our own little world. Kimura continued his living as a salary man and me as a full time novelist.5 months living together was a delight, I enjoyed seeing his sleepy face every time I turned around and making him breakfast every morning. But this one day was 'extra' special. It was our official 2 years of being together ._I can't wait for tonight , I'm sure he'll be surprised_. My thought was running wild. I've been planning for a very special anniversary for him. I held a little red box on my palm tightly. _This ring is perfect for him. I can't wait to put it on his finger_. My thought was stopped by the ring of the phone. "Happy 2nd Anniversary Shin". The call was from Kimura, he called just to wish me that. I smiled while replying "Happy 2nd Anniversary to you too". We talked for a while. "when are you coming back?". "I might be late tonight" he answered. "But tonight's our anniversary…" I pouted. I could hear his chuckles through the phone line. "Well nevermind , you finish your work first then come home. I'll be waiting for you here. I could feel that he was smiling at that time. Before he hung up, I heard he said "I love you" again. Somehow, I felt it was some sort of apology for coming home late again, especially on a special day like this. I wasn't angry, but I wished to spent a little more time with him. I waited for four hours, I keep dialing his number but he hasn't answered. I started to get worried. _what happened?. .why hasn't he answered my calls?_ I have an uneasy feeling but I shrugged it off as I remembered his promise to come home.Tired of waiting for him, I fell asleep on the couch. The next morning I woke up Kimura wasn't there, and there's no message on the phone recorder. Suddenly the phone rang, I felt something wrong. I slowly picked up the phone, it was Sayaka, Kimura's step sister the other line. She sounded tired as if she was crying the whole night. I slowly calmed her down and ask her what happen. I couldn't believe, tears starts to well and the phone fell down to the ground. I just stood there and Sayaka's words keeps on circling in my mind._ "Shin, brother's dead. The police found his body in an alley way near the building he works, they said he was mugged and hit on the head. Unfortunately the hit killed him instantly. It said that he was on the way back home, because there's a cake with him."_

_K..Kimura's dead?.._ I couldn't believe what happened, I didn't go to his funeral. I just cannot take the fact that he would not be coming back and I will never see him again.

I cried the whole day thinking of the fact that I rushed him to come home early._ If I just didn't rushed him, he would still be alive and well. He died because of me. It's… my…. fault… all… of it. _Right after the funeral, Sayaka came with a small gift and a card. "It's from brother". I opened the gift to see exactly the same colored box as mine with a ring attached inside. I hold my tears and took a deep breath. I slowly read the card.

_Shin,_

_A love with you forever,_

_Wishing you happiness __**TODAY, **__tomorrow and always.._

_Thank you for making me the happiest man alive,_

_being with you for the past 2 years is heaven on earth_

_and I hope I spent the rest of my life with you…_

_Through sickness and in health_

_through rich and poor_

_through everything that will happen in the future_

_I know that we will go through it ..together…_

_No matter what, I will always be by your side.._

_and love you…FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE_

_sincerely your love forever,_

**Kimura**

I fell down on my knees, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I let it flow. dripping touching the ground. Sayaka cried, she comforted me and hugged me tightly. That time, all I ever think was just to be with him again. I attempted suicide several times, but failed miserably, somehow my heart wants to live for him. After a month passed, I decided to write a memorable novel for everyone. Slowly I type the words becomes sentences becomes paragraphs becomes a full story. A year after, the book was the best selling in the market since the day it was published. On a conference I was asked where I find the great idea of my newest novel and why did I choose the date a year after it's done printing. I smiled and simply answered "It's a real love between two lovers and the date was choosen based on their anniversary date". Until today, a year have passed, I visit his grave again. I read the card's content that he supposed to give me a year ago. I place a small red box and my published novel on his foot stone called '_Forever TRUE love'_. "That's what you are" I whispered, turning back and head to our home. I know that he will always be by my side now…and….forever


End file.
